


Young Heroes (renamed)

by thehappiestwolfluvr



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Dystopia, F/M, Flashbacks, Takes place After Rebooted by about 35 years., VERY VERY graphic depictions of death, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehappiestwolfluvr/pseuds/thehappiestwolfluvr
Summary: What happens when the overlord somehow had a daughter more powerful than he? The ninja have kids, who are then forced to watch them get killed slowly. The kids somehow manage to unintentionally go back in time, of where they meet their parents younger selves. Will the kids go back to the future where they belong? will they save Ninjago from the overlord's daughter, more commonly known as the empress of Ninjago? read on to find out.





	1. Episode One: Back to the past

_**-Ninjago Theme Song-** _

 

 

“Kaiden, run!” Jayden shouted, aiming his gun past Kaiden at his target: a guard trying to take them back.

 

 

Let’s start from the beginning. Many years ago, the overlord was defeated. Twice. Somehow, in between those two times, he had a daughter, though absolutely no one knows how. She bid her time slowly waiting. It was now over 35 years since the overlord was defeated and the ninja had kids. The overlord's daughter took over, being more powerful than the overlord himself. She kidnapped the ninja and their kids when the kids were only between 0 and 6 years old. Horrible things were done to them during that time and each kid was forced to watch as their parents were killed. Each kid was, i order from youngest to oldest: 5, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11. The kids escaped when the oldest of them was 12, the youngest being 6. They lived on the run from the overlord’s daughter, or as she named herself, the Empress of Ninjago.

 

 

Kaiden ducked when Jayden said that, giving him time to shoot before following after the rest of his team, throwing a crudely made grenade back in the direction they had come from to give them enough time to get away.

“Max!” Ari said, shoving him forward. “Get going.”

“I’m going as fast as my short legs will carry me!” the green-eyed brunette huffed, struggling to keep up with the taller kids. Maxwell, the youngest of the group, was 11 years old and looked almost exactly like his dad, only his hair was brown instead of blonde. Then there was Juniper. She was somehow born like a normal baby but she was an android like both of her parents. She had metallic skin, electric blue eyes, and odd blue hair.It was hard hiding her since she didn’t even look human. After Juniper came Arianna who was 14. She had Orange/red hair, fire red eyes and could start an argument over anything. After Ari came Kimberly or as the others called her, timber. Timber had red-ish hair, ocean green eyes, was Ari’s cousin and was excellent with tec. Then there was Kaiden, Ari’s older brother. He looked exactly like his dad, only he had his mom’s amber brown eyes. He was hot-headed just like his dad, very stubborn, but to make up for it he was very protective of his friends, who were just like family to him since they’d pretty much grown up together.

“Well go faster!” Kaiden replied. “You know we can’t afford you going slow.”

“Inside the building!” Jayden shouted, ducking inside one of the abandoned buildings. Everyone followed without complaint. It was that or get killed.

“Down to the basement,” Max whispered loud enough for his family to hear.

“Are you crazy?” Ari snapped, glaring at the younger one.

“When have my instincts ever been wrong?”

“Every time we get in this type of situation!” Ari growled.

“You just have to trust me this time. Somethin’ tells me there’s somethin’ useful down there!”

“No! You may be my family, but i do not trust your instincts.”

“To the basement, we go.” Jayden interrupted, heading that way very fast. “Gut feeling too.” Everyone followed, the sounds of the police getting closer as they too entered the building.

“What is that?”” Kaiden said in slight amazement when they got down there. There was a big machine unlike any he had ever seen.

“Don’t know, but let me check if anything’s broken and then we’ll see.” Timber pulled out some tools from her bag and set to work, finding nothing broken.

“Search the basement!” Came to a shout from up above from one of the police officers.

“I still don’t know what it does, but get in!” Timber said, shoving her tools away. It was barely big enough for all of them, but if they squeezed, they fit. Timber pushed some buttons on the thing before jumping in, slamming the door right as the officers came down. The kids felt a very odd sensation, like they were moving, being stretched and yanked and pulled, and it took all their willpower to keep down the only food they had eaten. After that, they blacked out.

 

Max POV

 

“Guys! Come look!” i heard someone say.

“Woah! They’re kids. Wonder what happened to them? They took a pretty bad beating” i heard another voice say.

“It would be in our best interest to take them back and tend to their injuries.” a third voice said. I was drifting in and out of consciousness and i had no feeling in my body.


	2. Episode Two: Meeting our parents? (aren't they supposed to be dead?) Prt 1

**_Previously on Ninjago_ **

_ “Kaiden, run!” Jayden shouted, aiming his gun behind Kaiden at the police that chased them. _

 

_ “I’m running as fast as my short legs can carry me!” Maxwell shouted, running after his friends/family. _

 

_ “Guys look!” _

_ “Woah! They’re kids!-” _

_ “It would be in our best interest to take them back and tend to their injuries” _

 

**-Ninjago Theme Song-**

  
  


Max POV

 

“Guys! Come look!” I heard someone say. 

“Woah! They’re kids. Wonder what happened to them? They took a pretty bad beating.” i heard another voice say.

“It would be in our best interest to take them back and tend to their injuries.” a third voice said. I was drifting in and out of  consciousness and i had no feeling in my body.

 

I groaned slightly as i started to open my eyes, my head hurt, i felt dizzy, and-

“Oh god!” i groaned, throwing up. Luckily there was a trash can next to my bed. Wait...bed? I sat quickly, wiping my mouth on the back of my sleeve as i looked around. I was in a room that looked somewhat like...Oh god. I stood up, 

“Not here. Not back here Please not back here!” i was starting to panic when i saw a door i hadn’t noticed before opened and a man in green walked in, a hood pulled over his face.

“Who are you and why did you bring me here?!” I growled, trying to keep my cool. He pulled his hood off his head and I slightly recognized him, but couldn’t place it.

“Calm down.” He said carefully. “Tell me who you are first. I saved your life and your friends with the help of my friends. You’re in a hospital. You shouldn’t even be standing yet.”

“!.) I’ve faced worse 2.)i watched my dad get killed. 3.) what city am i in? And 4.) my name is Maxwell. Don’t call me anything but Max.” I said, my legs feeling shaky.

“You’re in new Ninjago city, that’s really bad, but i had to fight my dad and almost killed him and I’m Lloyd, Lloyd Garmadon.” He answered. When he said his name, i stumbled back, clutching the bed 

“No..y-you can’t be...Y-you...you’re supposed to be dead….” I stared at him, shaking. 

“Max!” I heard a voice say from the hall.

“I’m here!” I shouted. And a moment later, Juniper came inside, looking from me to Lloyd.

“Oh my god….how...you...uh...this doesn’t compute.” She froze for a moment, before moving again “We...we had to have gone back in time...that's the only thing that could possibly make sense.” 

“Where're the others,” I said, pushing past the guy who, without knowing it, claimed to be my dad. 

“Down the hall."

 

-Kaiden POV-

 

“Who are you?” i asked the man when he came into my room. He looked like me, but slightly older and i was scared to think he was who i think he was. 

“Kai..Kai Smith.” I closed my eyes, my hands shaking.

“I-i...find that hard to believe” i barely managed. 

“Why?” he asked.

“Where I'm from, we don’t have hospitals. People give birth at home without doctors, people die and people suffer, people don’t get medicine or anything like it, and more importantly.” i looked up at him. “You’re dead...so i must’ve time traveled….but that shouldn’t be possible. You told me so yourself. It shouldn’t be possible without something very powerful that you destroyed. Years ago…”’ The door suddenly burst open and in ran Arianna. She embraced me and i hugged her back, rubbing her back.

“You’re ok. No one’s gonna hurt you,” i whispered in her ear. “They have to hurt me first.” She was shaking and it was obvious she was scared. She was strong, but she was scared, beings the setting she had been in after watching her parents die. 

“Who is this?” she asked, shaking slightly as he turned to look at the past version of or dad

“Sis, this is Kai, Kai Smith.”  I bit my lip slightly. “Kai, this is Arianna and I’m Kaiden. There is something you should know about us though. We’re-”


	3. Episode Two: Meeting our parents? (aren't they supposed to be dead?) Prt 2

**_Previously on Ninjago_ **

_ “Not here, Not back here, please not back here!” _

 

_ “Y-you can’t be. Y-you’re supposed to be dead.” _

 

_ ““Oh my god….how...you...uh...this doesn’t compute.” Juniper. froze for a moment, before moving again “We...we had to have gone back in time...that's the only thing that could possibly make sense.”  _

 

_ “Sis, this is Kai, Kai Smith.”  Kaiden bit his lip slightly. “Kai, this is Arianna and I’m Kaiden. There is something you should know about us though.” _

 

**_-Ninjago Theme Song-_ **

 

“There is something you should know about us, though. We’re...well...From the future i guess. Don’t know how, but we are. In said future, you’re dead.”

“How do you know this?” Kai asked, raising both eyebrows in confusion.

“You’re technically our...dad,” Ari answered, looking down. “And we were forced to watch you and Mom get killed.”

“Ain’t nobody going to kill this flame.” he said, crossing his arms as if he didn’t believe them. 

“The woman who did it...she’s powerful,” Kaiden said, looking down. Powerful enough to snuff out the light of the green ninja.” This caught Kai’s attention. 

“How do you know, Lloyd?”

“Like we said, we’re somehow from the future brought back into the past. All of you are dead.” Arianna sighed. “Lloyd Garmadon is Maxwell’s dad. Maxwell’s the youngest of us. Brown hair, green eyes, wearing a torn up, dirty camo hoodie.”

“I know who you’re talking about, now that you described him,” Ari whispered something in Kaiden’s ear.

“I think it was Skylor,” Kaiden replied to her, slightly confusing Kai, who shot them a puzzled look. “She asked me what our mom’s name was. I think it’s Skylor. With an O instead of an E..” 

 

-Juniper POV-

 

I followed Max out of the room. The first room we went to contained Jayden, who was still out cold. There was a man sitting outside the door who, at a glance, looked nothing like Jayden, but when you took a longer look, you could see he had the same bushy eyebrows, the same golden brown eyes, and the same messy hair, only  Jayden’s was a dirty blonde color while the man's was black.

“Hope i can help the kid find his parents.” I heard him mumble as he suddenly ran past and into the room.

“I don’t think he’d like you barging in on him.” the man said, following us inside.

“He’s our friend. You know nothing about him.” Max said, looking at Jayden, who was just starting to wake up. He groaned slightly, opening his eyes and blinking. His breathing grew heavy as he suddenly realized, or thought he realized, where he was. He sat up, his head darting back and forth for a moment

“You are perfectly fine, Jayden,” I said, resting a hand on his arm. “We are in a hospital. We traveled back approximately 35 years ago in that machine Timber fixed, which turned out to be a time machine.”

“We learned, though, that that wasn’t scientifically possible without that weapon our parents destroyed all those years ago.” He said softly, pushing his hair from his face.

“Someone must have found a way to evade the laws of science and make it happen,” I  said, pulling my hand back.

“No one’s going to introduce me?” the man who followed us in said. “Ok. that’s fine. Don’t thank the person that saved you.” Jayden’s head snapped from looking at his friends to looking at the man. The voice...i knew it from somewhere.. I ran a quick search through my database to find who it was and i remembered it was Cole Hence, Jayden’s dad.

“I...I would be more surprised…” Jayden said slowly, his eyes scanning over Cole’s face. “But...she did just say we went back nearly 35 years...so at this time..you’re not dead yet.” 

“What do you mean?” Cole asked.

“What he means is we’re from the future and-” I tried to help

“And you’re my dad.” Jayden looked down. “Only, you’re dead and i was forced to watch it happen...as you were killed...we all were...all of my family.’

“I was forced to watch as my parents were disassembled permanently,” I replied, looking down. “I don't fully understand, but i was born like a normal human, even though both of my parents were androids like me. It shouldn’t be possible, but something with how they were built made it possible.”

“My mom died in birth i was told and i had to watch as my dad was killed.” Max nodded in the direction of the door to the hospital room, where he knew Lloyd was standing and had heard everything that was said. “It was slow, cries of pain filling the air.” Max didn’t know why he said that, but after he did, he started shaking as the memory he’d tried so hard to suppress came forward again.

 

 

_ “Daddy, where are they taking you?” Max cried, struggling against the people who were holding him back. At the time, they had lived in a house, but the doors locked from the outside and were electronic. They had had access to the backyard, but the walls were perfectly smooth stone walls taller than could be seen… Max finally broke free due to the element his dad possessed being passed down, but he didn’t know it then. He ran at his dad, who carefully embraced him for less than a moment. _

_ “Be safe, Max,” Lloyd whispered in his ear. “Don’t let them break you. Wherever i am, whatever happens to me, i will always be with you.” With that, the empress's special guards tore apart the two, Max thrashing the whole time, screaming for them to let his dad go until his throat was raw and he couldn’t anymore.  _

_ Later that same day, Max was also taken. He was thrown in a room with a door that was impossible to find when it was shut. There was a window, too, and from the other side, he saw his dad being brought in, looking like he had been beaten to near death. He was strapped to a chair in the middle of a room, looking like he was barely conscious. Max started to pound on the window, banging as hard as he could, screaming for his dad again, not caring if he lost his voice permanently because of this. After a while, he gave up slumping against the wall behind him. That's when the screaming started. More electricity than he could handle was being pumped at Lloyd’s body, causing him great pain. Maz started pounding at the area he knew the door had been, screaming for them to stop, screaming that his dad didn’t do anything to deserve it and screaming to let both of them go. It got worse and worse and Max started to sob, curling into a ball, his hands covering his ears as he pressed himself as small as and as far away as he could from his dad. It went on for hours like that until everything just stopped, Max sat up, shaking violently.  _

_ “Daddy?” He said quietly, looking through the glass he had decided was one-way glass with a mirror on the other side. He saw blood dripping from the side of his dad’s mouth, pooling out of his ears and the 6-year-old brunet knew his dad was dead. This started a whole new fit of screaming, sobbing, and thrashing as he was taken away. _

 

 

“Shhhhh,” Jayden said softly, having long since pulled Max onto the hospital bed with him. He had Max in a tight hug, cradling the younger boy, who was sobbing, shaking and shivering, and muttering things under his breath. Jayden had one hand on the back of Max’s head, the other rubbing his back. “You’re ok,” he whispered several other things in Max’s ear, who soon calmed down, still shaking and shivering, but no longer crying or muttering things as Jayden held him. It was clear the two were close. Juniper stood off to one side, knowing she wouldn’t have been much comfort being an android. 

“I-i’m sorry you had to s-see that h-happen.” Max hiccuped, sniffling. A moment later, Kimberly came busting in, followed by both Jay and Nya.

“Has everyone been filled in on what happened?” she asked, looking around the room. 

“The basics and how in the future, they’re dead,” Juniper said. “Max also had a slight breakdown.”

“You call that slight?” Max said, pulling away from Jayden. “Because that’s the worst I’ve ever had it, Timber. Where’s Kaiden and Ari?” 

“Next door,” Nya answered. “Ari and Kaiden filled him in. Skylor’s on her way to get filled in as well.” No explanation as to who everyone was was needed. They would remember their parents anywhere.


	4. Meeting Zane and P.I.X.A.L and getting to know our parents past selves

**_-Previously on Ninjago-_ **

 

_ “You’re technically our dad.” Ari looked down. _

 

_ “My mom died in birth I was told and I had to watch my dad get killed.” Max nodded in the direction of the door where Lloyd stood, having heard everything _

 

“Daddy, where are they taking you?” Max cried, struggling to get to his dad.

 

_ “Shh. You’re ok.” _

 

_ “I-I’m sorry y-you had to s-see that h-happen.” Max hiccuped. _

 

_ “Ari and Kaiden filled him n. Skylors on her way to get filled in as well.”  _

 

**_-Ninjago theme song-_ **

 

“They are all fine.” The doctor said after the kids, minus Juniper who was ok because she hadn’t been injured, reluctantly let her check them out. “Aside from lack of food, basic nutrition, and concussions. They need to eat lots of healthy food full of nutrients such as oranges, apples, other fruits, other vegetables, and lots of proteins. Relax for a while and don’t exert yourselves too much for a few days, but you’ll be fine.” After that, they were able to go home, given some regular clothes the hospital had been donated to change into. Everyone’s colors were mixed matched though. The only thing that fit Kaiden was Blue, Black in Arianna’s case. For Jayden, it was red, Kimberly an orange amber color. Juniper got green and Max got a maroon/red/aqua set of clothes.

“Under different circumstances, we would ask if you had parents, but…” Lloyd said as they started to walk back home. Max refused to look at Lloyd, probably because it would remind him of the day he died. Max was the youngest when it happened, so it was the worse for him since before it happened, it was always just him and his dad, rarely the others while everyone else was used to the horrid things the Empress did, making it easier to look at or even talk to their parents. 

Jaden stayed quiet as the walked while almost everyone else was having some sort of conversation, be it with their parents or with the rest of their small, not even adults yet family. 

“Is he mute or something?” Skylor asked Kaiden, trying not to be rude. She hadn’t heard Jayden speak at all since she met them moments ago.

“No, he just-”

“Prefers to be quiet. Gives you a better understanding of the world around you and lets you notice things not many other people will notice.” Jayden replied, shooting her a half smile before he kept walking. The kid seemed smarter than he looked.

Soon, they got to the ninja’s base, which was one of the nicest things the kids had seen in their lives and that's saying a lot. 

“Woah.” Kimberly breathed, looking around at most of the tec everywhere, like the video games, her mom’s samurai suit.”This is..amazing.”

“Wait until you see our workshop.”  Jay and Nya said at the same time.

“Feel free to explore, just don’t break anything,” Lloyd said, smiling slightly at how amazed everyone was. Everyone split up into groups of two, Juniper going with Timber, Kaiden with Ari, and Max with Jayden. They knew these people were their parent's past selves but still didn’t trust them yet. 

 

“This place is ah-ma-zing.” Timber said as she explored with Juniper, touching every surface and nearly every object that wasn’t fragile.

“I would not go into any rooms without permission,” Juniper said when Timber started to open random doors and look inside for a moment.

“We weren't told we couldn’t we were just told not to break anything.” Timber countered, opening one door where everything inside was either black or green.

“Must be Cole and Lloyd’s room,” Juniper said, curiously following Timber inside, who looked around, touching some things and leaving others that looked important alone.

“Oh my god, I've heard of these!” Timber nearly shrieked, pulling a comic book off of one of Lloyd’s shelves. “My dad told me about these. I think they’re called comic books.”

“You don’t have comic books in the future?” Lloyd asked from the door, having followed the girls. Timber shook her head. 

“The Empress destroyed any form of entertainment. Kids are trained to be soldiers from a young age. They get punished if they sneeze at the wrong time and I'm not kidding. I saw it happen while looking into the windows of one of the schools. They aren’t allowed to talk unless it’s to a teacher, who talks to them first and if they do, BAM! Punishment.”

“Dang,” Lloyd said, unable to not smile slightly. Timber was just like her dad when it came to describing stuff. “You can borrow that if you want. But it would make more sense if.” he pulled off a different comic book off his shelf and handed it to Timber. “you start here.” She smiled slightly, setting the other one back where she had grabbed it. 

“Thanks…?” She said, but it sounded more like a question because, with the other kids, she never had to say please or thank you, you just asked and received. 

“anytime.” Lloyd chuckled slightly as the two girls walked back out to continue exploring. As the girls were walking down the hall, they nearly ran into Zane and Pixal, who hadn’t been there when it happened. Juniper looked up at her parents, slightly surprised. She was wondering when she was going to meet them.

“Hello,” Juniper said, smiling slightly. “I am Juniper and this is Kimberly.” She gestured to Kimberly, who stood next to her.

“I am Zane,” Zane replied.

“I am-”

“P.I.X.A.L” Juniper answered. “I know who both of you are very well. I was raised by you in the future after all.”


	5. Episode Five: a task given

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretend that Morro did everything he did, but didn't die and ended up in jail for years until the empress took over. He has a son named Michael, who, as of the end of the chapter, is tasked by the Empress herself to find Jayden, Kaiden, Timber, Arianna, Juniper, and Max. this chapter mostly focuses on Michael getting his task

**_-Previously on Ninjago-_ **

 

_ “They are all fine, aside from lack of food, basic nutrition, and concussions.” _

 

_ “Is he mute or something?” _

_ “No, he just-” _

_ “Prefers to stay quiet. Gives you a better understanding of the world and lets you notice things not many other people will notice.” _

 

_ “This place is ah-maz-ing.” _

 

_ “I know both of you very well. I was raised by you in the future after all.” _

 

**_-Ninjago Theme Song-_ **

 

Zane studied Juniper for a moment as if he was wondering what she was or what their relation was.

 

“You appear to be made up of parts, not unlike our own,” P.I.X.A.L said after doing a scan of her.

 

“That is correct,” Juniper replied, smiling slightly. “Both of you are my parents.”

 

“Did we build you?” Zane asked slightly, unsure despite being a robot.

 

“No. Somehow in a very complicated way that even i know i not, i was born. As if you were humans.”

 

**-in the future-**

 

“Storm!” a voice growled. Michael stood up straighter as he continued to stare straight, determined to please for when the Empress came to choose new people to join her royal guards and the police. He truly didn’t want to do this, but it was that or get killed and Michael wanted to prove to his dad he could do something good. He had been raised under the Empress. didn’t like half of the things she did like his dad did. His dad, Morro Storm, thought everything she did was good. Michael knew it was bad, but he didn’t exactly know how to rebel without quickly getting killed. 

“Don’t make a fool of us out there. One bad apple like you could ruin the reputation of the best school in this side of Ninjago.” His instructor growled in his face. “Do you understand?”

“Sir, yes sir.” He replied loudly like he had been taught.

“Good. Now go. You’re up next.” His instructor pushed him in the direction of the room. Michael was only 15, but he learned fast besides making a fool of himself the first few times on anything. He walked calmly, quickly, over there, his hands at his side and his back straight. He saw his dad waiting to watch as her the rest of the parents of the other kids.

‘Stay calm, Michael, Don’t make a fool of yourself. This is your ride or die moment. Make him proud.” He took a deep breath before he walked in, trying to look neutral like he’d been taught. On command, he did the course, sprinting, chasing after someone slightly faster than he was. His goal was to catch them without killing them. He sprinted after them, grabbing the gun he was supposed to use. It was like a paintball gun, but wherever it hit, it caused the other person to feel like they had actually been shot and were actually injured when they weren’t. 

He sprinted after them, running on his toes because it made it easier to kick off. He aimed the gun as he did, shooting at their leg, but they moved aside just in time, not even getting hit. They ducked under some barbed wire, which signified a crawl space and Michael followed about 2 beats behind, trying to catch up. He stretched his arm out, grabbing onto their ankle since the gun was thrown across his back but they kicked him in the face, throwing him off for a moment as they took off, running through different obstacles that simulated a busy street. Michael aimed above the crowd, shooting and hitting their leg, causing them to stumble and keep going with a limp. Determined, he pushed himself to go faster, shoving “people” out of the way. This time he aimed, hitting their side. They cried out in pain and kept running for a few more feet before they fell, unable to go any further. He pulled out his cuffs like he was supposed to, cuffing their hands behind their back like he had been taught, trying not to show how triumphant he felt. 

He met his dad’s eyes in the crowd, who, while still looking at him like he was a mistake, was smiling ever so slightly as if he was somewhat proud of his son and knew he was going to do great things.

“You may go, Storm!” one of the judges said. He nodded and walked out the way he was supposed to, going back to his dorm room like he had been told to do after he was done. His dad was standing outside his door when he got there. Michael bit his lip, wondering if his dad still thought of him as a disgrace,

“Dad,” he said carefully, taking a deep breath.

“You did good, Michael,” Morro replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Rea- you think so?” He asked, slightly surprised.

“Yes. You beat the course faster than anyone before or after you. You set a new record of 5 minutes and 29.65 seconds Some were 10 seconds off, but none were closer than 10 seconds.” Morro was actually smiling at his son. This was the only time Michael had ever seen his dad’s smile directed at him and he couldn’t help but stare in surprise. 

“Stop staring, Michael and give me a hug,” Morro said after a few minutes. Michael, again, very surprised by his dad’s actions hugged him while he hugged back.

“I’m proud of you..” Morro said in his ear and Michael finally felt happy with life. Those four words he’d been waiting his whole life to be said had finally been said. The two pulled apart a small moment later, looking at each other. They both stood respectfully still after bowing when they saw the Empress herself coming in their direction.

“I am very impressed by you, Michael...was it?”

“Y-yes ma’am,” Michael said, his hands behind his back as he didn’t look in her eyes like he’d been taught. 

“I want you to join my personal guards, Michael Storm.” the Empress said, smiling slightly. “As a solo act. Undercover and i already have a strong idea of what i need you to do.” Michael was unable to make himself say anything, he was so very very amazed at the offer. He never thought he was that good to get offered. His dad subtly elbowed him in the side, signaling him to say something.

“I...I would love..i would be happy to serve you, your majesty.” Michael said, bowing slightly. 

“Good. I need you to do something very very important for me.” she pulled out a picture from her pocket and handed it to him. “You listen to me and me only, Storm. No one else unless i say. I need you to find these 6 kids. You will have to go back in time to do so, though. They are a top priority for you. Are you up for the task?”

“I’m ready for anything, your majesty,” he said after studying the picture for a moment. “I do have one question, if i may, your majesty.” she had started to walk away after he said yes

“What is it, Storm?”

“Do you have any prior documents or information on these kids. I only ask, your majesty, so i can do my job to the best of my ability.” The Empress smiled slightly, pulling out a small badge from her pocket and tossing it to Michael, who caught it effortlessly. 

“Come to the capital tomorrow morning, show the officers that badge to get in, go to corridor 9c and ask for the Elemental Ninja files.” Morro had already been signaled to leave. 

“I will find them, your highness.” Michael smiled slightly. “At all costs and if i don’t, you can kill me.”


	6. Episode Six: Starting my mission (kinda)

**_-Previously on Ninjago-_ **

 

_ “You appear to be made of parts, not unlike our own.” _

  
  


_ “ _ “No. Somehow in a very complicated way that even i know i not, i was born. As if you were humans.”

  
  


“Don’t make a fool of us out there. One bad apple like you could ruin the reputation of the best school in this side of Ninjago.” The instructor growled in Michael’s face. “Do you understand?”

  
  


“You did good Michael”

  
  


“I was very impressed by you, Michael...was it?”

  
  


“Good. I need you to do something very very important for me.” she pulled out a picture from her pocket and handed it to him. “You listen to me and me only, Storm. No one else unless i say. I need you to find these 6 kids. You will have to go back in time to do so, though. They are a top priority for you. Are you up for the task?”

  
  


“I will find them, your highness.” Michael smiled slightly. “At all costs and if i don’t, you can kill me.”

 

**-Ninjago Theme Song-**

  
  


“It is all a bit complicated.” Pixel said once everyone was done explaining what needed to be explained. “But i think i comprehend everything said.”

“Complicated.” Kaiden snorted. “Sounds like our whole lives before and after the deaths.”

“I’d rather not go into another breakdown, thanks,” Max said sarcastically, glaring at Kaiden. “It’s hard enough looking him in the face so let’s change the subject.”  Lloyd was slightly hurt by what Max said, but he understood how it was for the eleven-year-old. 

“Changing the subject, since we all know you’re our kids, you must’ve inherited our elements. Have you guys seen any signs or something that would tell you?” Lloyd said and Ari raised her hand slightly.

“I guess I’ve noticed i can keep a fire going, even through the rain and very strong winds and it doesn’t falter one bit.”

“That’s a starting sign you might’ve gotten my fire,” Kai said, smiling slightly.

“I can do it randomly.” Kaiden supplied. “Just depends.”

“It’s a starting point,” Lloyd said. “But it doesn’t really give us an idea if you got Kai’s element, Skylor’s element, or if the element skipped a generation.”

“Max was glowing once.” Timber added. “He had gotten grabbed and was glowing green slightly and broke free as if he had suddenly gained super strength.”

“I had that happen once, so it looks like Max got my element.”

“I also was very very mad once and as we were walking, the power started to glitch in some places.” Kimberly smiled slightly. “I’m really good with Technology and tools too.”

“She also once somehow turned on a faucet without even trying,” Max added.

“Yeah. It was broken and i was trying to fix it and me dunno, i guess i could kinda sense and feel the water and then it suddenly came pouring out.”

“Then it looks like you got a mix of both of our elements,” Nya said from where she sat next to Jay.

“I once grabbed Jayden’s water bottle while we were packing up one night and as soon as i touched it, it froze.”

“Then you have gained my element from me,” Zane said.

“Anything from you Jayden?” Lloyd asked and the seventeen-year-old shook his head as he continued to stare at the floor

“He’s very strong.” Max supplied. “But that’s about it.”

“We’ll see then.” Cole said, frowning slightly. 

“When do we start?” Timber asked.

“Tomorrow morning. You learn how we did.” Kai said, crossing his arms over his chest. Everyone else agreed.

“What do we do until then?” Arianna asked, looking down. 

“It does appear to be getting late. How about we start with dinner?” Zane smiled slightly.

“Pizza!” Kai, Lloyd, and Jay shouted at the same time. 

“What’s pizza?” Jayden asked, looking around at everyone. All the parents were extra surprised at this. They had assumed since he was the oldest, he would’ve at least had pizza what with cole being his dad.

“We are definitely ordering Pizza,” Cole said. “It was my night to cook anyways.”

“Pizza it is!” Jayden said, smiling slightly.

“Rude.” Cole glared at his son. 

“I’d rather not have my mouth glued shut or get food poisoning again.” Jayden glared back.

“I want to try the Ice cream,” Ari said, leaning against Kaiden, who wrapped his arm around her. Kaiden was very protective of his family, but Ari was always the top priority since she was his sister and knew him the longest.

“I had ice cream once.” Jayden looked down. “I was like five.”

 

**-Back with Michael the next day-**

**-Michael POV-**

 

I took the bus to right outside the capital and walked the last mile or so but it didn’t bother me since i was used to it.

_ “Do i really want to do this?”  _ i thought to myself as i walked.  _ “Do i really want to bring back these kids to be tortured again? Or am i  _ only  _ doing this to avoid getting killed?”  _ i was soon at the huge building that probably took up several cities. I walked over, about to go straight inside, but i was stopped.

“Kid, you should know unauthorized personnel is not allowed inside.” a guard said.

“I am authorized.” I pulled my badge out of my pocket. He took it from me, check it to make sure it was the real deal before begrudgingly allowing me to pass. 

“Corridor 9c,” I mutter under my breath as i kept walking, looking at the very few signs on the walls. I soon found it and went to the exact place i had been told.

“How did you get in, kid?” The worker asked as if he was ready to call security. I showed him my badge.

“I need the Elemental Ninja files,” I replied. 

“I am not at liberty to disclose those to anyone without her majesty’s permission..”

“Michael does have my permission.” A voice said, startling us, as we quickly bowed to the Empress., who had her usual serious look on her face.. “Go get them, now.” the worker scurried away, coming back a moment later and handing them to me. 

“I didn’t know if he needed the kids or the adults, so i grabbed both,” he said before sitting back down.

“Both. It will help him know more about them for his mission.” She said before ushering me back down the hall. I complied without complaint, the files tucked under my arm.

“You have one day, Storm, to go over those files and memorize as much as you can. One day and then you report back here by 8 am tomorrow so the police force can take you to the machine the kids used.” she pressed something into my hand. “This is your ticket back. It only has one use so don’t waste it or accidentally set it off.” I nodded, slipping it into my pocket where it would be safe. 

“You will find them, Storm,” she says, a hint of anger in her voice. “If you can’t, don’t bother coming back empty handed or i will, i repeat, i WILL kill you. I am putting my utmost faith in you.”

“I understand your majesty.” i bowed slightly before i dashed off to catch the next bus home. Now that i was done with school, mainly since i wasn’t old enough to live on my own just yet, i had moved back in with my dad the night before. 

 

“Hey, dad,” I said when i finally got back to our small, two-person apartment. I had the files tucked safely away in my bag. He wasn’t allowed to know about my confidential mission yet. 

“Hey, Michael,” he said and it looked like he was typing furiously away on his laptop.  _ Probably work  _ i thought, shrugging as i walked back to go to my room.

“How’d it go?” he asked, referring to the fact that he knew i already had a mission but didn’t know what it was yet.

“It went fine. Stopped a few times on my way to my destination, everyone kept constantly asking me how i was so young, how i got in, and how i had earned Her favor. I ignored them or completely changed the subject.” i replied, my hand on my doorknob. I hadn’t been in my room in years, ever since i had to go to the military school like all the other kids. I hadn’t even slept there last night.

“Care to tell me what your mission is?”

“Confidential,” I answered. “‘I need to go over some files, though, and memorize as much information as possible. I need to, so I'm not constantly looking at them, distracting me from my goal. I can tell you, that i have to bring back these kids who are criminals but nothing more. I don’t even know their names yet, only what they look like.”

“Good luck.” he went back to typing as i closed my door behind me. I took a look around my room. He hadn’t been in here the few years i’d been gone without ever seeing him. That stung a little as I sat down at my desk, pushing aside some papers i’d left as i set the files in front of me. It was time to get cracking on this information


	7. Episode Seven: Arianna Goes Missing

**_-Previously on Ninjago-_ **

_ “It’s a bit complicated, but i think i comprehend everything.” pixal said. _

_ “Complicated.” Kaiden snorted. “Sounds like our whole lives before and after the deaths.” _

_ “I’d rather not go into another break down, thanks.” Max said sarcastically, glaring at Kaiden. “It’s hard enough looking him in the face so let’s change the subject.”  _

 

_ Pizza!” Kai, Lloyd and Jay shouted at the same time.  _

_ “What’s pizza?” Jayden asked, looking around at everyone. _

 

_ “Pizza it is!” Jayden smiled slightly. _

 

_ “I had ice cream once. I was like five” _

 

_ “Do i really want to do this?” Michael thought to himself as he walked. “Do i really want to bring back these kids to be tortured again? Or am i only doing this to avoid getting killed? _

 

_ “I need the elemental ninja files.” _

 

_ “You will find the, Storm.” she says, a hint of anger in her voice. “If you can’t, don’t bother coming back empty handed or i will, i repeat, i WILL kill you. I am putting my utmost faith in you.” _

 

**_-Ninjago Theme Song-_ **

 

“”God i love ice cream!” Max said, devouring his bowl. The ninja, knowing this would only be the second time, third in Jayden case, that the kids had had ice cream in their lives counting yesterday’s dessert, let them have more for breakfast. .

“I think we just found out his weakness.” Kaiden laughed. 

“I got banned from all the candy stores in Ninjago…” Lloyd said, looking down as he and the rest of the adults ate real food. 

“Then i just might get banned from all the ice cream shops.” Max replied, smiling slightly. “I’ve never had any either though…” 

“Then there is so much you don’t know about life now and so much you have to do and so much you have to try.” 

“Can we do that instead?” Max sounded like a little kid trying to get out of doing his chores..

“Maybe tomorrow, kiddo.” Jayden said, ruffling his hair slightly. The two has grown closer than the rest of the team because they shared a common ground of never knowing their mothers. .”We kinda have to do this if we want to ever be fully able to defend ourselves when the time comes we have to go back.”

“What if i don’t want to go back?” Max pouted slightly. 

“I don’t think any of us want to either, Max, but we have to.” Kaiden said, sighing slightly. Everyone finished breakfast in silence. 

“Before we even begin training to see what you guys can do.” Lloyd said since he was Sensei now. “We need to go get clothes. Your’s are pretty beaten up and given from the hospital. That’s good place to start.” Kaiden ran his fingers through his tangled, long, spiky hair that hadn’t been combed, or washed for that matter, in who knows how long. The same went for the other kids as well and it was a wonder they hadn’t had lice yet..

“Definitely needed.” Kaiden replied. “And maybe a few combs?” he said the last part sheepishly as if he was embarrassed. 

“Noted.” Kai said, dramatically pretending to write it down on an invisible note pad, earning a small laugh from Arianna.. 

“Dad, no.” she shook her head as she said that…

“Well, let’s get going. We got a lot to get.”

 

**-Michael POV-**

 

The Empress had sent me back in time only a few hours ago and i emerged relatively unharmed apart from a definite concussion, but i would be fine. I’d had worse being in a military school. She made sure i looked like a normal person not wearing my uniform, which was all i had that fit me. I had memorized all that i could after rereading and rereading the files. I knew the kids names. Jayden was the oldest, then came Kaiden. After Kaiden came Kimberly and then Arianna. Kaiden and Arianna were siblings and Kimberly was their cousin. After Ariana came Juniper, who was part robot and then there was Max. I had to watch out for him. He was strong and had the ability to control fire, ice, earth, and lightning once fully trained since his dad was Lloyd Garmadon, the ‘legendary’ green ninja. Some legend, killed by one of his own elements am i right? 

 

Anyways, The Empress had given me a credit card with nearly $2,000,000 on it and that had to last the whole time i was here, including my food. I checking into one of the cheapest motels, not caring that it was run down, smelled like mold, or had roaches. It wasn’t much different than my dorm. After i left everything i had came with in my room, i left to explore the city. It was different, as i had been warned, because it didn’t have the Capital building here in this year.. I made my way over to the nearest thrift store to buy myself some clothes since all i had was the ones on my back. I needed at least 2 other changes to play it safe. 

 

“What about this one?” I heard a voice say and when i looked in the direction, i saw one of the kids i was looking for: Kaiden. He was with his dad and held up a shirt he liked to his chest to give Kai an idea of what it would look like on him. It was red and had some sort of video game advertisement on the front with a green square type guy chasing a normal block like guy.

“Minecraft sucks.” Kai said instantly.

“And? Maybe i want to try minecraft.” Kaiden rolled his eyes, putting the shirt back. 

“Don’t be obvious.” I muttered to myself as i went around to look for a shirt. I wasn’t picky, but i had to pick something that looked natural on me so i didn’t look too out of place or as out of place as i felt. I has asked my dad what normal people wore during this time and he showed me a few old picture of what he wore, so i planned to get something similar. 

 

**-3 weeks later after the kids have started to be able to slightly use their element-**

 

I had tracked down the kids to where they now “lived” and just watched from a distance as i figured out how best to approach the situation and get the kids back to the Empress. I saw them start their elemental training and then i knew this was going to be harder than i thought, especially since they could fight. Today i went to a library and did research on what could dampen or stop an element from being used, but books after books i couldn’t find anything. Finally, i found something in  scroll. I’d been looking in the wrong place the whole time. I unrolled it and read through it. It was the first scroll i looked at and then, lucky me. It had the answer i needed.

“Vengestone.” I muttered as i read. “I need to find vengestone. But where?”

“Did you hear about that elemental the police caught?” i heard someone nearby say to their friend. 

“I know right.” Came a reply. “I hope those venge stone cuffs keep them from breaking out with how strong they are.” I need to sneak into a jail then and get some. I thought to myself as i put the scroll away and left. 

 

-timeskip that evening after Michael  snuck in and stole 6 pairs of cuffs-

 

-No person POV-

 

“Night guys.” Jayden said, yawning slightly from his spot on the couch. Max was next to him, curled up against his side and already asleep. The kids didn’t know how long they were going to be here, so they didn’t want rooms, content to sleep in the living room on the 2 couches and the floor, switching every night.

“Night.” Juniper yawned slightly. Even though she was an android, she still needed sleep. Jayden tucked a piece of hair from Max’s face before pulling the blanket over them and falling asleep. Max was like a little brother to Jayden. 

 

Around 2 am, Michael snuck in, easily able to avoid the security alarm since it was older. He looked around the room at all the kids, wondering who to take first since he wasn’t able to get them all in one night. He thought of taking Maxwell since he was the youngest and probably the most heavy sleeper, but after seeing how Jayden had Max close to him, an arm round him, he decided against it. Jayden was older than he was, so he’d have to work extra hard to get him. He would have to be even more careful of Juniper, who was probably a light sleeper being a robot, so, pulling out his rag and putting some chloroform on it he had snagged earlier, grabbed Arianna from next to Kaiden. She started to wake up as he expected, so he held the rag over her mouth and nose, causing her to pass back out. He carefully and silently got her outside and in his rental car, laying her across the backseat so it looked like she was only asleep. 

 

“Sister’s a car sleeper.” Michael said to the desk manager, who looked at him slightly wary, as he carried her to his hotel room. He laid her on the floor next to his bed, cuffing her to the frame with one of the vengestone cuffs by one wrist and putting a bandana in her mouth, tying it behind her head so she couldn’t scream when she woke up or be able to take it off. Michael had slept the day away, waiting for the night, so he was wide awake as he went back to studying the files to go over anything he may have missed. After about 3 hours, she started to wake up, her soft, slightly muffled groan was heard by Michaels keen ears. He saw her sit up, looking around, scared. Her eyes landed on him he could see her breathing get heavy as she started to hyperventilate.

“I will take off the gag if you swear to not scream or freak out.” He said, trying not to let his heart soften at the sight of a younger person freaking out. “If you do, i will shoot you.” He gestured to the gun he had resting next to him. He wasn’t going to shoot her anywhere fatal, due to the simple fact he was told to bring them in alive. She hesitated for a moment before nodding. He sat on the edge of the bed right by her, reaching down to undo the bandana. She flinched slightly as he did it, expecting him to hit her or torture her or something. 

“Y-you were sent by her weren’t you?” she asked carefully, pushing herself as far away from him as she possibly could.  “Y-you were sent by the Empress.”

“Yes i was.” Michael replied, looking down at her.. “It was either that, or get killed. Most people do tend to value their own life and the lives of those they care about.”

“T-they’ll know i’m missing.” she said,still too scared to try summoning her element. “Kaiden won’t be happy, neither will Jayden and he’s older than you.”

“How do you know how old i am?” Michael asked, raising an eyebrow. “I could be 25 for all you know.”

“You don’t look much older than my brother, and he’s 15. I’d say your about the same.” she wrapped her arms around her knees, pulling them to her chest and resting her chin on them as she looked up at him slightly. “Why are you doing this?”

“I have a lot of family i need to protect. She threatened them if i didn’t.”

“You mean your dad. The only family you have.” Ari corrected, earning a ‘how-did-you-know-that’ look from Michael. “I study people. I memorize faces. All you have is your dad, so not much worth saving. Especially after i heard him say you were basically trash.”

“Shut up.” He growled, walking across the room as he tried to refrain himself from slapping her. 

“It’s tr-”

“It’s none of your buisness what my dad thinks of me!” He snapped, causing her to shrink back. “Now shut up before you start wishing you were never born!”  She shrunk smaller if that were possible, looking at the floor.

  
  


Kaiden woke up with a yawn from his spot on the floor.

“Morning, sis.” He said, smiling softly as he looked to the spot where she had been last. He saw she wasn’t there, so he jolted up, his back popping as he did. He looked around the whole house, seeing everyone was still asleep. He checked the parents rooms silently. 

“Ari, this isn’t funny!” He shouted, scared and worried. 

“What?” Jayden called from the couch, half asleep.

“Arianna’s missing.” Kaiden said, sounding scared. “I checked everywhere, the whole house, under the furniture in every room without waking anyone up. You know how she likes to mess around sometimes. She’s not here.” Jayden sat up, careful not to take up Max. 

“Look again.” Jayden said, now wide awake. 

“I looked everywhere twice already and we know she’s not that quiet when she’s playing a game because she knows it’s not real and can’t stop laughing. I would’ve found her already.”

“We have to wake up everyone.” Jayden ran down the hall to where the rooms of their sleeping parents were, banging on the doors to wake everyone up while Kaiden woke everyone else up. He nudged Timber a little harder than a nudge in the side, causing her to wake up, then was about to do the same thing with Juniper, but she was already awake. He sat down on the edge of the couch and shook Max, who made a noise in his sleep. Everyone babied max a little bit because he was so innocent.

“Max wake up.” Kaiden shook him harder and the brunette reluctantly sat up. 

“What? I was sleeping.”

“Ari’s missing.”


	8. Episode Eight: Trying to find Ari

**_-Previously on Ninjago-_ **

 

_ “God, I love ice  cream.” _

 

_ “What if   don’t want to go back?” _

_ “I don’t think any of us want to either, max, but we have to.” _

 

_ “And? Maybe I want to try Minecraft.”  _

 

_ “Night guys.” _

 

_ “Y-you were sent by her weren’t you?” Ari asked carefully, pushing herself as far away from Michael as she possibly could.  “Y-you were sent by the Empress.” _

 

_ “It’s none of your business what my dad thinks of me!” He snapped, causing her to shrink back. “Now shut up before you start wishing you were never born!”  She shrunk smaller if that were possible, looking at the floor. _

 

_ “Ari, this isn’t funny!” Kaiden shouted. _

 

_ “I looked everywhere twice already and we know she’s not that quiet when she’s playing a game because she knows it’s not real and can’t stop laughing. I would’ve found her already.” _

 

_ “Ari’s missing.” _

 

**_-Ninjago theme song-_ **

 

“Ari’s missing,” Kaiden repeated, slightly scared, once all the parents were in the room, most of them half asleep still.

“What?” Kai asked surprised. “How? We have a security alarm?” He looked at Jay when he said the last part.

“We do,” Jay replied, rushing over to check on it. “It’s still intact. Nothing was tampered with or anything. All of us are the only one’s who know the code. Are you sure she didn’t just leave and go for a walk?”

“She never does without telling me or leaving a note telling us where she’s going. And I always go with her or catch up to her.” Kaiden said, clenching his fists. 

“Maybe she forgot or thought she left a note while she was changing or something,” Jay suggested and that officially set Kaiden off.

“She never forgets!” Kaiden growled angrily, his knuckles bone white. “If she even had any doubts or think she forgot to do something, she checks again!” He was shaking with fury slightly he was mad at Jay accusing his sister of forgetting. Timber placed a hand on his shoulder, calming him down. 

“We’ll find her, Kaiden.” She said gently. “She’s our family and family never gets left behind or forgotten.” Kaiden squeezed his eyes shut.

“I-i know...I'm just worried. It was always me and her. Always me there to comfort her after a nightmare, after everything. She’s probably hyperventilating right now and freaking out and-”

“We'll find her. She’ll be ok, Kaiden. And if she’s not, I swear I will take on the Empress by myself because no one is going to hurt MY family.” Jayden said. After they met their parent's past selves, Jayden had opened up a bit more, talking about what was on his mind when it was bad instead of bottling it up till he was alone. 

“Let’s get searching,” Lloyd said, spinning so he was in his Ninja gear. The kids hadn’t exactly mastered that or earned their Gi’s yet. “Timber, you go with Nya on the north-west side of Ninjago city, Jay with Kaiden in the south-west, Max and Jayden with Kai and Skylor on the north east, Juniper you come with me, and Cole on the south-east. Zane, Pixal, you two go by yourselves in the central area.” After the kids changed into some light clothes and their hoodies, everyone was off. 

 

“We’ll find her, Kaiden,” Jay said as they walked through the city, looking for her.

“I know, I’m just worried how she’s holding up without me. I never leave her and she hasn’t ever been without me her whole life. It was always us and our parents and then just us before we officially met the others. We had seen Timber a few times before that, but the Empress took that away from us.” Kaiden looked down. 

“Try to focus on the positive,” Jay said softly. “It’s a small teaching moment for her to be without you and you to be without her. You two aren’t always going to be able to have each others backs.”

“That’s how we were raised. Dad was without his parents for most of his life. Nya doesn’t even remember them cuz she was 3. They raised us to be close and to work together in case something happened to them. It’s almost as if they knew what the Empress had planned for them.” he took a shaky breath as he looked down. 

 

-a few hours later- 

“We still haven’t found her. We searched everywhere more than once.” Nya said when they all met up at their meeting point. 

“And we appear to be unable to find her signature,” Zane said, referring to him and Pixal

“Yeah, me too,” Juniper said. “And I’ve memorized it.” 

“Wait, doesn’t venge stone usually hide en elementals signature?” Cole asked, earning a nod from Zane. “Then she’s being kept somewhere with some.” 

“Where, is the question,” Kai said noticing how worried Kaiden looked. “Don’t worry, Kaiden. If she’d related to me, Skylor, or Nya, she’ll be fine. We know how to protect ourselves.”

“You’ve been without each other before!” Kaiden snapped, gesturing between Nya and Kai. “We haven’t. Not for more than a few minutes at a time for, like, bathroom break or shower, but i was always right there, within earshot, well within earshot. She has nightmares a lot, sometimes daymares when she’ll just suddenly have a flashback and break down. It’s a lot harder than you think, watching your parents get killed! Right in front of you! Right in front of you while you’re helpless! You can’t even help your own sister!” He was shaking with fury and anger as tears spilled down his face silently, his lip trembling. “It was hard enough opening up to all of you after knowing you were killed! This? This is a whole new level of hard for me, for both of us and you don’t even know the half of it.”  He was so upset, he accidentally set his hands on fire

  
  


_ “Dad, where are they taking you?” Kaiden asked holding Arianna close, her head buried against his shoulder. She was 8, but even she could understand something bad was happening. Kai didn’t know, but he knew better than to lie to his kids as he and Skylor were allowed to give them one last hug and a few final words. They knelt down in front of their kids, looking as strong as they could _

_ “We don’t know,” Skylor said, trying to stay strong for her kids to give them hope as she hugged Kaiden tightly. _

_ “You’ll be ok, though. I know it.” Kai gave Arianna a tight hug, tucking a strand of her orange-red hair behind her ear as he kissed her forehead. “As long as you stick together always.” They stood up and started to reluctantly follow after the Empress’s guards that were sent to collect them. Arianna pushes away from Kaiden, running to give her dad one last tearful hug. Kaiden pulls her back when it’s over, letting her bury her head against his chest, crying her tears out. _

_ “We will always love you,” Skylor said right before the door closed, breaking down in sobs and tears as soon as it did, Kai trying his best to comfort her. _

 

_ Hours later, Kaiden and Arianna were taken, separated apart as they tried, and failed, to get back to each other, both of them scared, no, terrified. They were put in separate rooms right next to each other, a thick glass wall separating the both of them. Terrified and unsure about what was to come, they came as close to each other as they could with the glass, one hand lined up with the other. They looked in front of them and saw a room with a chair in the center and what looked like huge pipes in the ceiling. A door on the side of said room opened and in came guards carrying their dad who was clearly choking and coughing up water, his face , hair, and the front of his shirt wet with water while the rest of him looked like it had been whipped and beaten beyond all recognition.  _

_ They rushed over to the glass, pounding on it, trying to get anyone’s attention. After no success, they slumped back into their previous position. They watched as their dad was tied to the chair, receiving several burn marks from very high powered taser and electricity before the Guards left. Screaming started shortly after, as a lot of electricity was put on him. Kaiden and Arianna tried to cover their ears, pressing themselves as far away from the sound as possible, but it didn’t work as they started to cry and freak out, nothing else to do. Soon, the screaming stopped and they dare catch a glimpse at their dad, seeing his head drooped forward, his breathing shallow. That's when water was pumped into the room from the pipes in the ceiling, coming in slow at first then faster, until it was at his waist sitting down. He gained his second wind, still weak, and started to struggle against his bindings, but they were made of venge stone and he was rendered weak and powerless.    _

_ Kai looked terrified and it was clear that he hadn’t overcame his fear of water, even as an adult.  Kaiden tried not to cry as he watched his dad get killed. He was trying to be strong for Arianna. He saw her freaking out next to him on the other side of the glass, crying, sobbing, shaking, pretty much having a break down. Soon, the water was up to Kai’s chest, rising still. He took  as deep a breath as he could as the water went above his head and continued to struggle. _

_ Kai Smith went down with a fight, as did Skylor when she died the very same death _

  
  


Kaiden put his hands out, spun on his heel and walked away, wiping his face as he did. He walked down the block and sat on a bench in a park, not really wanting to go anywhere. Timber ran after him, pulling her older cousin in for a tight hug as she sat next to him. She rubbed his back, one hand on the back of his head as if she were a mother trying to calm down her crying toddler.  He let her without complaint, slowly calming down.

“We’ll find her, K.” Timber said softly in his ear. “I swear if we don’t, I will tear apart anyone who stands in our way. No one is going to hurt my cousins or any of my family.” He nodded silently and they sat there for another 10 minutes in silence. “Are you hungry? Do you want food?”

“Food…” Kaiden said numbly as he pulled away. “Food sounds nice.”

“Come on, we gotta get home, then,” Kimberly said as she stood up.


	9. Episode Nine: Ari's back?(who's this kid with her?)

**_-Previously on Ninjago-_ **

 

_ “Ari’s missing,” Kaiden repeated, slightly scared, once all the parents were in the room, most of them half asleep still. _

 

_ “Try to focus on the positive,” Jay said softly. “It’s a small teaching moment for her to be without you and you to be without her. You two aren’t always going to be able to have each other's backs.” _

 

_ “We still haven’t found her. We searched everywhere more than once.” Nya said when they all met up at their meeting point.  _

_ “And we appear to be unable to find her signature,” Zane said, referring to him and Pixal _

 

_ You’ve been without each other before!” Kaiden snapped, gesturing between Nya and Kai. “We haven’t... It was hard enough opening up to all of you after knowing you were killed! This? This is a whole new level of hard for me, for both of us and you don’t even know the half of it.”   _

 

_ “We’ll find her, K.”Timber said softly in Kaiden’s ear. “I swear if we don’t, I will tear apart anyone who stands in our way.” _

 

_ “Food…” Kaiden said numbly as he pulled away from Kimberly. “Food sounds nice.” _

 

**_-Ninjago Theme Song-_ **

 

That evening, Kaiden was unable to sleep, tossing and turning from his spot on the couch as he worried about his sister. He couldn’t sleep, no matter what he tried, he tried a sleeping pill, but since his body was used to different drugs due to the empress, it didn’t work. 

“Please be ok, Arianna Jade Smith,” Kaiden mumbled as he pulled the couch pillow to his chest.

  
  


“I hope Kaiden’s OK,” Arianna mumbled as she lay on a cot Michael had gotten her to be somewhat nice, even after she’d pissed him off the previous day. She slowly drifted off to sleep, shivering as she did. Michael took slight pity on her and draped the blanket over her.

“Am I really doing this to protect my dad?” He thought aloud, as he sat down on the edge of the bed. “Or am I just doing so because I don’t want to rebel? I don’t truly want to do this, so why am I?”  He lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. 

 

-a week and lots of worrying on Kaiden’s end later-

 

“I’ve made a decision,” Michael said aloud, knowing Arianna could hear him.

“W-what?” Arianna said carefully. “A-are you going to turn me in?”

“No.” He walked over, unlocking her wrist. “I’m letting you go.” 

“R-really?” she asked carefully, looking up at him. 

“Yes.” He said, tossing the keys onto the bed. “I thought about what you said.” He looked down. “And your right. I care about my dad, but he doesn’t really care about me unless I do something exceptional, like setting a new record on the testing course. Everything I do it to please him and make sure he thinks highly of me. I’m basically kissing his ass and I’m tired of it. I don’t care if she kills me. Everything she does is bad and I’m ready to rebel.” Arianna could tell he was being 100% truthful.

“Ok.” She stood, up, stretching.”But  Kaiden will not believe you, so you’re going to have to make up a story about you having a partner and being forced and killing them as a form of rebellion and you want to help us.” 

“Easy,” Michael replied.

“We have to get back. They’ve all had enough time to worry, thanks to you.” She said, stating very clearly that she believed he was telling the truth but didn’t trust him yet. He nodded. 

“Help me grab what little I have then.”

 

Less than an hour later, they were back at the Ninja Base, hearing everyone training in the backyard. They made their way there and as they did, Ari saw Kaiden half-heartedly training on the side as if he was depressed. She took a deep breath before slowly making herself known. Kaiden saw her and ran over, pulling her into a tight hug.

“You had me so fucking worried!” He said angrily. “Where were you this past week?” Michael then made himself known.

“My partner took her.” He said carefully, making up the story Ari suggested he use. “We were sent by the Empress, but I didn’t want to do this. I was forced, so I rebelled. I killed my partner the moment I had the chance and brought her back because I want to help.” Everyone looked at him warily. 

“He’s telling the truth. He shows me time and time again this past week that he was debating on rebelling like we did.” Arianna replied, tucking a piece of hair from her face. “He’s here to help.”

“Is he an elemental?” Jay asked, frowning. 

“No i’m not.” Michael replied. 

“Who’s your dad?” Lloyd asked, slightly wary because he looked like someone he’s fought before.

“Morro Storm.” Michael replied, raising an eyebrow. “I know, he’s bad and agrees with everything the empress does.”

“And you don’t care he might hate you for this?” Lloyd asked, again wary after what Morro put him through.

“I’m already a piece of trash in his eyes unless i do something “good” like set a new record in the finals to see what kind of job you get or when i got the empress’s attention with my new record. All i really am in his eyes is a disgrace and i’m tired of kissing his ass just prove to him i’m not worthless.” Michael crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Have you already done some training then?” Cole asked. “And did you know your dad is the wind elemental?”

“Yeah. Most kids are. I just finished 3 years early in my military/police school  because, even though i make a complete and utter fool of myself in the beginning, i learn ervy very fast. I was the top of my class. I honestly didn’t know that about my dad, but it doesn’t surprise me he didn’t tell me that. He doesn’t tell me  _ anything _ .”


	10. Episode ten: Back to the future

**_-Previously on Ninjago-_ **

 

_ “Please be ok, Arianna Jade Smith.” Kaiden mumbled as he hugged the couch pillow to his chest  _

 

_ “I hope Kaiden’s ok.” Arianna mumbled as she lay on the cot Michael had gotten her to be somewhat nice. _

 

_ “Am i really doing this to protect my dad?” Michael thought aloud, as he sat down on the edge of the bed. “Or am i just doing to because i don’t want to rebel? I don’t truly want to do this, so why am i?” _

 

_ “I’ve made a decision”  _

 

_ “I’m letting you go.” _

 

_ “We have to get back. They’ve all had enough time to worry, thanks to you.” ru said, stating very clearly  that she believed Michael was telling the truth, but didn’t trust him yet. _

 

_ “I honestly didn’t know that about my dad, but it doesn’t surprise me but he didn’t tell me that. He doesn’t tell me anything.” _

 

**_-Ninjago theme song-_ **

 

(unsure what to write, so time skip  year later to when they’re about to go back into the future and defeat the Empress)

 

“I think we’re gonna miss you guys when you’re gone.” Jay said, smiling at everyone. 

“We will too. This time in general. So much better than our time. It’s horrible, there’s very little crime, which is good, but it’s only because of how much everyone fears the Empress and what abilities she has.” Kaiden sighed, looking down. 

“But we’re gonna change that.” Arianna said, smiling at everyone. 

“We don’t have much time, she was probably mad, really mad. I took forever to ‘do my task’” Michael said, glancing at his watch as f it would do him any good. “It took forever getting you to know how to stay hidden and what not ike a soldier and for all of us to unlock our true potentials.”

“It sucks that you guys had to mature so soon and didn’t get to have much fun.” Lloyd said, frowning. “ I never wanted another kid to have to grow up like i did and it was wore your you guys.”

“We’re tough.” Max smiled slightly. 

“Let’s go.” Michael said. “Before this gets any harder for you guys.”  He had the time thing in his hand, ready to use it.  Everyone held hands (reluctantly for Michael) as Lloyd, Kai, and the rest of the ninja and Skylor stepped back. Michael powered it up and in an instant, they were gone, being stretched and pulled and made uncomfortable. For what felt like hours they were like that when suddenly they ended up in a pile of people struggling to get up and move.

“Get off me!” Michael shouted, pushing everyone off of him and standing up as he dusted himself off. 

“Where are we?” Max asked, standing up and looking around. “It doesn’t look like we went anywhere.”  Jayden held back the feeling of throwing up as he stood, looking around. 

“I-i remember this place.” He muttered when his eyes landed on a house in the distance. “Home. This was our home before she took us and put us in the prison homes. Let’s see what we can get from in here. Maybe there’s some clothes or something since we weren’t able to bring anything with us.” As they grew closer, they heard voices from inside. Voices that sounded like older versions of the Ninja they just left. 

“D-dad…” Jayden said, looking inside one of the windows when he recognized Cole’s voice, who was talking with Lloyd and laughing every now and then. Lloyd had  a small brown haired baby in his arms that he was cradling gently. 

“Thats me.” Max said, remembering what he looked like from a picture he had seen of himself.

“Where are we?” Michael asked. “We’re supposed to be farther in time from this.”

“About 2052.” Jayden said, motioning for everyone to shut up so he could listen

. “We have five minutes.” He  said after a moment, glancing at the clock inside. “Five minutes until she comes with the people she’d brainwashed to help her. A few of the other elementals i think. We have to hurry.”

“But won’t this change the future? our future?” Kaiden asked. 

“We’re stuck here, might as well do something. I don’t care what gets changed, but i’m not going to let us get taken again.” Jayden said, trying to remember where the Empress came from when she attacked. “This way.” He led them to where she had busted through the wall and they hid in the shadows among the trees that surrounded the house, waiting for her to show up. All that had were the clothes on their backs, which were Gi’s that represented their elements. 

“On my signal.” Jayden whispered loudly, giving them a chance to read his lips since that was something everyone knew how to do.

“We’re almost there. Soon, those pesky Ninja will pay for killing my father.”  voice said,probably smiling with glee. “Their kids too so they know how i had to suffer after my father’s death.” Jayden waited until they could finally see the over lords’ daughter before he mouthed ‘go’ at everyone else. They jumped down, lunging at her. 

“You knew i was coming?” She growled in surprise. “But how?!”

“You see, we’re from the future.” Kaiden said. “And we accidentally went back in time and then cme forward but a few years short of where we should be.”

“IN our future.” Ari added. “You rule and we were gonna stop you, so why not stop you before you even start.” more people, probably from where she was from that didn’t look human appeared behind her. 

“Like you can stop me.” I control all dark matter and as soon as it touches you, you’re evil and nothing! Nothing! Will make you good again.” she growled. “Attack!” the kids used their elements to attack, fighting back with equal force, shoving them back from the house bit by bit, little by little. 

“Guys! There’s something going on outside!”  shout came from inside the house and Jayden smiled slightly. With double the help, they would surely win. 

“Stay inside!” a voice shouted, probably to the kids. It was Lloyd “Kai, pixal , stay too.” there was the shuffling if probably a baby being passed to different arms and a moment later, all the ninja (minus Kai) plus skylor ran out to see what was wrong. 

“They were trying to get inside!” Jayden shouted, dodging a punch. “We were near by and saw kids and you get the idea!” he shot a sharp rock into the heart of the thing, causing to explode in a burst if goo, not exactly the goo that turns people evil, but close. 

“Wait… Jayden” Cole asked, surprised. He remembered them from time travel them “weren't you all supposed to be back in your year?” he jumped onto the fight as did the other ninja

“slight mess up in whatever happened and now we're here.”

“Change anything, change everything, remember?!” Jay shouted, putting his all into protecting his family and friends and all the kids. 

“Maybe we don't want you guys to be dead.”  Timber shouted, zapping one of the creatures into oblivion with her lightening. “Maybe this will change the future and make it better. We’re tired of always being on the run.  Now protect us! well...Younger...us! We didn’t die from this, clearly, but that might change being we’re here and if past us die, we don’t exist. !” She zapped another to oblivion and forced water into another, causing it to choke and the explode. After maybe 20 minutes, the future Empres was finally too weak to keep summoning  her henchmen,and she tried to run away, but was too weak, so she ended up just falling on her face in a pile of mud.  

“Jail for you,for life.” Cole said,heaving her up as she tried, and failed, to get away from  him. 

 

-hour later, younger kids selves sent to bed in their rooms and put to sleep in babies case- 

 

“Oww.” Max winced as Lloyd dabbed a cotton ball with some rubbing alcohol onto a few cut he had, one on his cheek, one on his forehead, two on his arms, and one on his shoulder. None of them were deep enough to need stitches, but they needed to be cleaned out. 

“Hold still.” Lloyd said, keeping him still as he started to bandage them. Everyone had similar injuries, the kids more so than the adults, but they were injuries nothing less. Kaiden had a black eye and a sprained ankle and broken arm. Ari had a black eye and nearly broken leg, but it would heal in 2 weeks. Jayden had a broken wrist, concussion and a split lip. Juniper had her arm painfully pulled off and Jay and Pixal and Nya were trying to figure out how to reattach it, but it was so badly mangled that she might need a new arm altogether. Kimberly had a very bad concussion, a headache, and a broken leg that would take at least 2 months to heal if she was lucky. She was currently asleep on the couch with a bag of ice on her head. Michael was fine, aside from getting knocked out halfway through with a lump on his head

 

A few hours later, we. She woke up, feeling fine besides her leg, Lloyd finally came back from where he had been, what looked like something to make a drink in a bag in his hand. 

“I've talked to my uncle.” he announced “I just have to make this really quickly in maybe 10 minutes and then after you all drink it, you'll be sent back into the time where you should be.”

“side effects?” Jayden asked warily. 

“You will return to the year you should be in, you will not have any of the injuries you got today, and al of this will feel like a dream. You will remember it, but you will also have memories as if this never happened.” Lloyd said. “As the timeline that was set when us and your past selves were taken, but because this happened to you, your future selves we’ll say, you will remember it as if it were a dream.” 

“I think i can live with that.” Michael said, wondering how his life might be different or if his dad still would treat him like shit. 

“In other words, this will feel like a dream, we won’t have any scars from what she did to us , and you’ll alive?” Max said nervously

“Yes.” Lloyd said, smiling softly at his son.

“I can totally live with that.” Max smiled hugely. 

“Me too.” Kaiden said, Ari a half side hug as she nodded. 

“Yeah, but my arm? Will i have my arm back?”Juniper said, looking down. Jay and Nya and Zane had to go get parts to try to fix it. Cole, Kai, P.I.X.A.L, and Skylor had gone to sleep

“Yes, unless something were to happen later on in life that would cause you to lose it.” Lloyd said and then made his way into the kitchen to start brewing the drink with the instructions Wu had given him. 

-20 minutes later- 

“Here, drink this.” Lloyd handed a cup with some of the drink to every kid in the room. “It’ll take a little bit to take effect.” Jayden sniffed at it first and then took a sip, gagging.

“Oh god, that’s worse than my dad’s cooking. “ 

“Bottoms up.” Michael pinched his nose and downed the drink, gagging and looking like he was going to throw up when he was done. Everyone else drank it too, soon getting sleepy. 

“Just sleep and relax.” Lloyd said and a few minutes later, sure enough, they fell asleep in their various places, Kimberly on the couch, Juniper n the chair, Mihael on the floor along with Jayden ad Kaiden and Arianna on the other couch. Max was curled up against Jayden who had always protected him and been there like an older brother.


	11. Episode Eleven: It didn't happen? (and a new gay sub plot?)

**_-Previously on ninjago-_ **

 

_ “I think we’re gonna miss you guys when you’re gone.” Jay said, smiling at everyone.  _

_ “We will too. This time in general. So much better than our time. It’s horrible, there’s very little crime, which is good, but it’s only because of how much everyone fears the Empress and what abilities she has.” Kaiden sighed, looking down.  _

_ “But we’re gonna change that.” Arianna said, smiling at everyone.  _

 

_ “Get off me!” Michael shouted, pushing everyone off of him and standing up as he dusted himself off.  _

_ “Where are we?” Max asked, standing up and looking around. “It doesn’t look like we went anywhere.”  Jayden held back the feeling of throwing up as he stood, looking around.  _

_ “I-i remember this place.” _

 

_ “I've talked to my uncle.” he announced “I just have to make this really quickly in maybe 10 minutes and then after you all drink it, you'll be sent back into the time where you should be.” _

_ “side effects?” Jayden asked warily.  _

 

_ “Just sleep and relax.” Lloyd said and a few minutes later, sure enough, they fell asleep in their various places, Kimberly on the couch, Juniper n the chair, Mihael on the floor along with Jayden ad Kaiden and Arianna on the other couch. Max was curled up against Jayden who had always protected him and been there like an older brother. _

 

**_-Ninjago theme song-_ **

 

“I had the weirdest dream last night.” Jayden sad as he walked down the hall from his room to the kitchen whee Cole was heating up some coffee for him and toaster waffles for Jayden, who had school.

“What about?” Cole asked, smiling slightly. It was just the two of them in their small, two bedroom apartment. It was big enough for the both of them, but not much more. When Jayden was 7, the ninja and their kids had all moved out and into their own houses and apartments depending on how many people there were in each family. Kai and skylor lived in a big, 3 bedroom house, Zane and Pixal lived in a decent size 2 bedroom house, as did Nya and Jay, and Lloyd lived in an apartment with Max only a floor above where Cole and Jayden did. They all still talked to each other often and worked on training the kids in their elements over the summer at the monastery, which had long since been rebuild.

“So me and everyone else were in a different timeline i guess, right? And there was this bad lady who everyone called the empress. She ruled ninjago and said she was the overlord’s daughter. “ Jayden explained. “She kidnapped everyone when i was 6 and we all had to watch as you in my case, their parents in their case, were killed. This was years later. 

‘I was 12 when i had to watch you get killed and then we all managed to run away and were basically criminals and we found a time machine, went back in time like 35 years or so, met your past selves trained, ari got kidnapped by Michael and the he returned her after deciding to defeat the empress and then we  continued to train for like year and unlocked out true potentials and then we came back, but about 10 years too short and stopped the empress before it even happened. Lloyd had all of us drink this weird stuff and said it would all think it was a dream.

“I think it really happened after that part, now that i think about it. Being a ninja, weird things can happen.” For someone who didn’t talk a whole lot, that surprised Cole that Jayden had said that much. 

“It was real. I remember hearing something outside and going to check with everyone besides Kai and Pixal and all of you and then i saw time travel you guys and we stopped her.” Cole said. “It happened, but at the same time it didn’t because you stopped it before it could really happen. You get me?”

“Well, i’m glad you’re not dead.” Jayden smiled, grabbing the toaster waffled as they popped out of the toaster. He grabbed his backpack from by the door, said a quick bye and then went to meet Max in the elevator like they did every morning. 

 

-Back with Michael-

 

“Michael, wake up!” A voice growled, pounding on his bedroom door. “Don’t make me com in there!”

“I’m already up!” Michael called back, pulling on his hoodie after wrapping an ace bandage around his wrist to hide the sprained wrist he had gained from his dad yesterday. He opened his door and prepared to face his dad hitting him again, but Morro had already walked down the hall of their apartment and into his bedroom.

“Get to school!” Michael grabbed his backpack and went to the kitchen to grab a fruit bar before he made his way out the door and down the long hall to the front of his apartment building. He saw his upstairs neighbors Jayden and Max getting out of the elevator as he stopped to check the mail before going to the bus stop.

“Hey Michael!” Jayden called, shooting him a smile. They had once been friends, but after Michael’s mother had left him and his dad, Michael hd distanced himself from Jayden, not wanting him to know about how abusive his dad was or that he had a crush on him.

“H-hey Jayden.” Michael stammered, blushing slightly, looking away as he pulled his hood over his head to hide his face. He liked to hide himself and be distant. It kept the unwanted attention away from him. 

 

“You go ahead, Max, I’m gonna sit with a different group today.”  Michael heard Jayden say and a moment later, Jayden sat down next to him. 

“Are you doing ok?” Jayden asked, looking over at him as the bus started to move. Michael shrugged, looking out the window. “Michael, you know you can talk to me about anything. We’re still friends, aren’t we?” Michael shrugged again, not saying a word. Jayden tried to talk to Michael a few more times, but gave up after 5 minutes and fell silent. In the herd to get off the bus, Michael pushed past Jayden and walked as fast as he could away without actually running. 

“Michael, wait!” Jayden said, rushing after him.

“Leave me alone!” Michael called behind him, trying to lose himself in the crowd,  but Jayden caught his wrist, his injured one. “Ow.” He didn’t bother trying to pull out of Jayden’s grasp, knowing he would only hurt himself more if he tried.

“We need to talk.  I’m not letting go until you tell me why you’ve been avoiding me the past year and a half.” Jayden said, loosening his grip on Michael only enough to not hurt him.

“You wouldn’t understand.” Michael looked down. 

“Then tell me so i do understand. Michael, i care about you. You’re my friend and i want to know what’s wrong.” Michael pushed back his hood to reveal a black eye he had barely managed to hide with some make up. It was clear he had been running low. “Oh my god, what the hell happened?”

“Morro happened.” Michael said. He refused to call his dad anything but Morro after he lost his mom. He only called Morro dad to his face to avoid getting hit. “He smacked me and i don’t know why. He pushed me last night and i fell. I was honestly trying to come see you and he pushed past and then wouldn’t let me up. I fell and i sprained my wrist. The one you are currently holding.” Jayden released Michael’s wrist in an instant, both of their hands falling to their sides. 

“I lost my mother, Jayden. A year and a half ago. Mom always told me Morro was abusive to her, but she wouldn’t divorce him because then  custody battle would take place and she knew he would win and then he’s abuse me instead. I never believes her until he started to take it out on me.” Michael looked down. “I’ve honestly been contemplating suicide for a few weeks now. I don’t want to deal with him any more.”

“Do you have anywhere else you could go?” Jayden asked softly. 

“No. he said his parents abandoned him when he was small and he was homeless for a few years before this man by the name of Sensei Wu took him in and led him to believe he could be the green ninja and then turns out he wasn’t and tried to prove himself that he should’ve been the green ninja and that’s all i know...I don’t want to go back, Jayden, but i won’t want to be homeless either.” Michael looked down, pulling his hood back up. 

“I’ll see what i can do. We wear about the same size, right?”

“No, you wear 2 sizes bigger” Michael laughed slightly, feeling a bit better.

“I just don’t want you to have to go home to that...that bitch. I’ve heard my fair share. He used to be a ghost, something happened and he became human again. While he was a ghost, he possessed Lloyd who was the green ninja at the time and used him to try to take over the realms. I know how bad he is an if you’ve told me sooner, i swear I’d’ve done something instantly.” Jayden put a hand on Michael’s shoulder. “I’ll ask my dad. Maybe you can stay with us? You’d just have to help out and clean and...dear god...you would have to cook at least once. I will not eat my dad’s food ever again. I finally got food poisoning from it after 16 years. Well more like 11 years of that crap.” Michael smiled slightly.

“You mean that?” 

“Yes.” Jayden pulled out his phone as they walked inside, typing up a text to his dad and reading it to Michael before he hit send.

**Jayden: I got a friend in a bad situation. Kinda abused at home, doesn’t want to go home but doesn’t have anywhere else to go cuz no other family and he doesn’t want to be homeless. Is there something we could do? Maybe give him a place to stay for a while? I donno. I’m not letting him go back, that’s for sure.** The text read. A few minutes later a text came through from Cole

**Cole: Name? parents’ names? Info? We can do something with the info. People can and go to jail for that. Depends how bad**

“Mind if i tell him who your dad is? He’s met you before but we never said anything about your dad.” Jayden asked, earning a nervous glance from Michael. “He says people can go to jail for child abuse depending on the severity.”

“Definitely. He doesn’t deserve to see the light of day in my opinion.” Michael looked down slightly. 

**Jayden: It’s Michael. His dad’s Morro. Michael could tell more. Currently black eye and sprained wrist from being slapped and the pushed, in that order. Happened two different times.**

**Cole: I’d say get home right after school, but i know you’re babysitting aren’t you?**

**Jayden: Ye. It’s only until 5, 2 hours. And i got an hour between school and that.** Jayden worked babysitting only because he wanted a little more spending money to use whenever he went to the mall with the others to see a movie or whatever. Even to go get lunch when he wasn’t in the mood for crappy school food.  **I’ll see if he wants to tag along with me. I’ll go with him later to get his stuff from home. Like, clothes, necessities, etc.**

**Cole: ok. See you after**

“So, after school i got maybe an hour before i gotta go baby sit for 2 hours until someone gets home. The kid’s dad leaves at 3 and the mom gets back at 5. Do you wanna tag along? The kids usually do their own thing, i just have to be there and make sure they do their homework before they get TV or anything.”

“Works for me. See you after class?” 

“Yeah.”Jayden shot him a smile. 

“Thanks for helping me, i guess. I feel better.” Michael said and before he could really think, he gave Jayden a quick kiss on the cheek and then practically dashed off to save himself from embarrassment, redder than a tomato 

“You’re...welcome…” Jayden trailed off, confused as he pressed his hand onto his cheek, wondering if he had imagined it or if it was real or not. 


	12. episode twelve: the end?

**_-Previously on ninjago-_ **

**_“_ **

_ “I had the weirdest dream last night.” _

 

_ “You go ahead, Max. I’m going to sit with a different group today.” _

 

_ “”Do you have anywhere else you could go?” _

_ “No.” _

 

_ “You mean that?” _

_ “Yes.” _

 

**_Jayden: It’s Michael. His dad’s Morro. Michael could tell more. Currently black eye and sprained wrist from being slapped and the pushed, in that order. Happened two different times._ **

  
  


_ “Thanks for helping me, i guess. I feel better.” Michael said and before he could really think, he have Jayden a quick kiss on the cheek and then practically dashed off to save himself from embarrassment, redder than a tomato. _

_ “You’re...welcome…” ayden trailed off, confused as he pressed hi hand onto his cheek, wondering is he had imagined it or if it were real.  _

 

**_-Ninjago theme song-_ **

 

-Lunch time-

 

“You don’t have to sit with the others if you don’t want to.” Jayden said as him and MIchael walked into the cafeteria for lunch. Michael never had lunch anymore because Morro rarely worked any more and they were kinda poor and could barely afford enough for granola bars for breakfast or for little things like packaged ramen for dinner.

“They never really liked me anyways. They were always giving me wary glaces as if i would suddenly just attack them out of the blue like my dad.” Michael shrugged as they looked for an open seat away from Kaiden, Kimberly, and Arianna. Juniper didn’t have to go to school because, being a robot, she basically knew everything they would learn and more. Max was only in seventh grade, so he went to the middle school on the other side of the campus. Kaiden wved for Jayden to come over and, briefly, his face showed one of disgust that Jayden barely caught when Kaiden realized he was with Michael. Jayden shook his head, mouthed ‘I’ll explain later’ and sat down at an empty table with Michael. Jayden noticed Michael looked hungry but didn’t move to pull out a lunch or anything like Jayden had. 

“No food?” Jayden pulled out a sandwich and a small bag of chips, setting hem in front of him. 

“No. he doesn’t really go to work any more and we’re poor.” Jayden frowned at that then ripped hi sandwich in half, giving part of it to Michael.

“You don’t have to.” Michael said hesitantly. 

“Yes i do, take it.” He practically shoved the sandwich at Michael who took it, glanced inside to see it was just a simple ham sandwich with cheese, and took a bite. 

“Not the best, but food is food, so i’m not complaining.” Jayden hd already eaten his half and was opening the chips, setting them where Michael could grab some if he wanted. 

“Eh, not much i can really have when i’m allergic to a lot. Can’t have nuts, can’t have fruit, can’t have tomatoes, can’t have shrimp or some seafood, the list goes on and on.”. Jayden shrugged. “Eat what i can.”

“True.” Michael chuckled. 

“So, changing the subject, I do got that babysitting thing after, but do you need anything from...there? Clothes? Shoes? Valuables? Anything?”

“Um...clothes and stuff, but i try not to be there as much as possible and when i get home, he doesn’t let me leave again until school or to do what he needs me to do. He will literally lock me in my room and i don’t have a window to get out.” Michael cleary didn’t want to talk about this, but he knew he  had to.

“I’ll go with you. I’m not letting that son-of-a-bitch do anything to my friend even if you are his kid.”

“This is why you’re my friend.” Michael smiled a bit.  

 

-later that day- 

 

“Hey  Mr.white.” Jayden said when the dad of the kids he had to babysit opened the door.

“Hello Jay.” Mr white said when he answered the door. Mr white always called him Jay despite his complaints. “Who’s this?” His gaze fell on Michael.

“Michael, sir.” Michael said, smiling respectfully.

“He’s my friend.” Jayden explained calmly. “I hope you don’t mind i brought him along He can’t really go home right now, so i thought i’d let him tag along.” 

“Ok, well the boys should be home in a few minutes, but i have to go to work. Maria will be home by 5, 5:30 at the latest.” Mr. WHite allowed the boys inside before going to grab his jacket, car keys, and wallet so he could leave. 

“Make yourselves at home.” With that he left. Jayden and MIchael sat on the couch, turning on the TV to a random channel and waited for the boys to get home from school. 

“Hey jayden!” the youngest id was the first inside,smiling broadly. The oldest sister, who was 13, walked in a few minutes later, shooting a disgusted glance at JAyden before making her over to the stairs.

“Wait...who’s this?” He asked, doing a double take. 

“Kiana, Zache, this is My friend Michael. He’s gonna be with us today since he can’t really go home.”

“Were you abused at home?” Zache, who was only 8, asked blatantly.

“Zache!” Kiana shouted, slapping the back of his head.

“Yeah, i was.” Michael ignored Kiana, smiling slightly. He knew Zache didn’t know any better. “That's how i got my black eye and i hurt my wrist.”

“Oh. i was adopted because my parents were always drunk or high and hit me a lot.” Zache smiled slightly, shrugged and went to go put his bag in his room. Michael blinked in surprise, watching Zache go. 

“I don’t see why they insist on a babysitter. I’m 13. I’m old enough to be home alone, by law and i could easily take care of him.” Kiana rolled her eyes and went up the stairs to her room with a sigh.

“I just go where i’m needed!” Jayden called after her,shaking his head. A moment later, Zache came back out, a ball in his hand. 

“Can i go out into the cul-de-sac and play with the other kids?” he asked.

“Homework first.” Jayden said.

“I don’t got any.” Zache replied, smiling. 

“Let me check your bag.” Jayden said and Zache brought him his bag. Jayden had been informed a while ago that Zache liked to say he didn’t have any when he really did and that affected his grades, so everyone checked his bag now to make sure. 

“Ok, you can go, just stay where i can see you. Don’t go behind any cars, move for the ones driving, and be safe.” Zache smiled, sat his bag by the door like he did every night after homework and ran outside to go get the other kids. 

“Do you watch them often?” Michael asked. 

“Once, maybe twice a week. Monday’s usually since that's when Maria work late. Otherwise she usually gets home maybe 15 minutes after they do, so they'r not alone very long on those days. 

 

-That evening at 6-

 

“We can do this.” Jayden said reassuringly to Michael as they stood outside his old home’s door. “I’ll be there every minute as you get your stuff.  I won’t let anything happen to you.” Michael smiled nervously and opened the door, Jayden but a step behind. Morro was seemingly passed out along the couch, a beer bottle in hand. 

“Be quiet.” Michael warned in barely a whisper. “He wakes up easily.” They started to creep past Morro, both holding their breaths in the silence.

“Michael is that you?” Morro slurred, stumbling into the standing position. “Michael, come give your old man a hug.” Michael froze, terrified as if he had heard this and experienced the outcome before. 

“Keep going. Ignore him.” Jayden whispered in his ear, giving him a slight nudge forward. 

“You brought a friend over?” Morro sounded irritated as he slurred his word severely “You know how i feel about you having people over, Michael.”

“Dad, you’re drunk. Go lie down before you hurt yourself.” Michael said nervously as he kept walking down to his room.  

“Michael, get back here and show your friend out! You know i don’t like you having people over.” Michael was about ready to spin around and say something rude to his dad, but Jayden put a hand on his shoulder and guided him into his room, closing the door behind them. There was loud sounds of cursing and stumbling and shouting as Morro tried and failed to get around the furniture to get to Michael and Jayden. 

“Grab what you’re going to grab, make it fast.” Jayden said, locking Michael’s door and pressing himself against it as Morro pounded on the door and jiggled the doorknob, shouting various curses and hurtful words at Michael. Michael looked like he wanted to cry and scream and break down all at the same time. Jayden pulled out his phone and turned on his camera so e could record what was going on when they left. Michael dumped out his backpack of anything he didn’t need for school or personal and then started shoving clothes, shoes and hesitantly a picture of him, his mom, and Morro when Morro was actually a decent parent. He struggled to Zip it up, but finally succeeded and shouldered it as he stood up. 

“I’ll go first.” Jayden said, his phone out and still recording. Michael nodded as Jayden unlocked and threw open the door,, Shoving Morro to the side and holding him back for a few seconds to give Michael a head start .When  Michael had made it out of the room, e followed after. Morro shot out more curses and when they were close to the door, Morro threw his beer can, causing it to knock Michael’s hand into the wall as it shattered, leaving his hand looking bloody and mangled as he cried out and then ran out the door without looking back. Jayden slammed the door shut behind them and led Mihael over to the elevator, where he assessed his injured hand as they waited for it to get to his floor.

“Crap.” Jayden said, carefully taking his hand a pulling the glass out slowly, holding him still.. After the bottle had hit, that was when Jayden stopped filming. 

“We’ll patch you up when we get inside.” Jayden had carefully removed what glass he could do safely right as the door opened to Jayden’s floor and walked down the hall to his apartment. 

“Dad, we’re home!” Jayden called, closing the door behind Michael. 

“Let me see your hand.” Cole said instantly when He saw Michael. He must’ve heard the glass break or something. 

“He’s still as merciless as he was back then.” Cole shook his head. “But it’s not something i can’t patch up just a well at home for free compared to money at a hospital.”Cole guided Michael to the couch, went and got the first aid kit and then set to bandaging Michael’s wounded hand.

“Ow ow ow.” Michael said, instinctively flinching and trying to pull away when Cole started to dab at the wounds with a little bit of rubbing alcohol on a cotton ball.

“Hold still, i know it hurts.” Cole said, keeping him steady sa he finished cleaning the wound and getting all the glass out using tweezers and his fingers and then bandaged it with some gauze around his hand tight enough to put pressure on it to stop the bleeding faster but not enough to hurt him. 

“Are you going to be ok?” He asked Michael carefully, as if her were talking to a small, scared child.

“Y-yeah, i’ll be fine. Michael gave his best reassuring smile, but it looked more like a grimace than anything.

“Ok, well i do need t know what happened, what he did to you. I heard the bottle breaking and screaming and shouting  couldn’t understand, but i need to know what really happened before he can get arrested. Michael grimaced for real this time, his hands resting limply in his lap. He looked down, but didn’t say a word.

“If i may?” Jayden said softly, sitting down next to Michael and pulling out his phone. Michael hesitantly nodded and Jayden pulled up the video and handed his phone to cole.

 

_ “Michael, you son of a bitch,get back here!” Morro  shouted, struggling to get past Jayden in his drunken state. Jayden pushed him away and ran after Michael as Morro very clearly struggled to stay standing. “I am your parent! Listen to me!” _

_ “You may be my father, but you are no parent! Not since mom died” Michael shouted back, sounding like he was holding back tears.  _

_ “Get back here you worthless fagot!” Morro growled, leaning against the wall as he stumbled down the hallway in their direction. Other, even more obscure curse words followed and then cue the glass bottle flying through the air and hitting Michael’s hand.  _

 

“Damn.” Cole was shocked as he handed Jayden his phone back.  Michael was shaking, his eyes closed and it took Jayden a moment to realise he was trying not to cry and break down, but failing miserably. Jayden wrapped an arm around him and and hugged him tightly. Cole left to give them some space and went to his room to figure out what to do about this situation. Michael buried his face against Jayden’s chest and let the tears come, sobs racking his body as Jayden comforted him. 

“Shhh. Let it all out. Let it all out.” Jayden whispered, tuck Michael’s head under his own as he had done with Max when Max used to have nightmares sometimes and needed to be calmed down. 

“I can’t do it any more!” Michael was muffled slightly s he sobbed against Jayden. “I can’t hold it in.”

“You don’t have to.” Jayden hugged him close, a hand running through his hair soothingly. “Let it out.” Michael sobbed for maybe another 10 minutes, part of it dry sobbing, before Michael pulled away, hiccuping for breath slightly as he wiped his eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” Michael sniffled. “I know...t-this makes me seem weak..but i-i couldn’t hold it in a-anymore.”

“Crying doesn’t make you weak.” Jayden said, gently forcing Michael to look at him. “Don’t listen to whatever it is you’ve heard Kaiden said. He’s kind bitch sometimes to be honest. If anything, crying makes your stronger. Those who cry have been strong for too long.” 

“All i wanted to do in that moment was cry and scream and let it out because it’s killing me inside, Jayden. It’s fucking killing me. I had no one to talk to, no one to tell about it and i just...i felt alone. But seeing how you and your dad care as if you’ve known me forever, i just...broke i guess. The floodgates opened and...and everything came rushing out, crying because of sadness, because i was relieved to finally be away from him, crying because i finally feel accepted for who i am, crying because i finally feel loved by someone. I just feel...happy for the first time in months.” Michael’s eyes were red and his cheeks tearstained, but he was actually smiling for the first time in months. A real smile. And Jayden couldn’t help but smile too.

“Well you are loved, dude, you are loved and your my friend and you could’ve talked to me, you know that. You didn’t have to push me away.”

“I was scared. I didn’t know ow to react or what to do.”

“I get that but you can talk to me about anything and tell me anything.”

“In that case...there is something i need to tell you before i close up again.”

“Before you do that, can i ask you why you..uh…” Jayden was blushing at the thought of what Michael had done this morning. 

“What i’m about to tell you...it relates to...to..to that…” Michael was red too as he spoke. He looked down and mumbled the ret of what he was trying to tell Jayde. 

“What?” 

“I like you!” Michael said louder, a bit too loud, but he was nervous, so what did Jayden expect? “I like you, Jayden...Ever since we became friends.” It took Jayden a little longer to process it it.

“I mean, we’re friends aren’t we? Friends like their friends or they wouldn't be friends.” Michael got frustrated, not sure if Jayden was messing around or clearly didn’t know what he meant.

“Y-you know what? Never mind.” Michael shook his head, sighing loudly. 

“No, tell me, Michael.” 

“I like you as more than a friend, Jayden.” This clicked in Jayden’s mind and a relieved, happy smile spread across his face. 

“I was scared you meant as a friend, not more. I thought you were straight..”

“Same. I’m gay.”

“Bi. Is That why he called you a..well...f?” Jayden was not about to say fagot because he hated the derogatoriness of it. 

“Yeah, he never supported me or anything i guess…” Michael shrugged. He no longer cred what Morro thought of him. “So...now what?”Michael asked, frowning. 

“This.” Jayden Knew his dad didn’t care who he liked, Cole once had a minor crush on Zane and Kai, so he nervously leaned forward, pulling Michael into a half hug and then kissing him on the lips. It took a surprised Michael a moment to kiss back, wrapping his arms around Jayden’s neck in order to deepen the kiss as Jayden pulled him closer until they were practically on top of each other. Jayden started to pull back, but Michael clearly wanted more, not letting him pull away. Jayden smiled and kissed him more, happy

“Is it always like that?” Michael asked when they finally pulled part,breathless, as they rested their foreheads together. 

“It’s never like that.” Jayden said softly, smiling as he looked into Michael’s eyes.

“I don’t think i can ever get used that amazing feeling.” Jayden chucked at that and kissed Michael again, but it was a brief one that still showed how much he cared for the smaller brunet. Michael looked so much like Morro, but he clearly had his mothers crystal blue eyes and light brown hair, despite the natural green streak that looked as if he had tried, and failed, to cut it off. 

“Don’t ever cut your hair.” Jayden said, leaning back slightly to look at the strip.

“But it makes me look like him.” Michael blinked, confused. 

“No it doesn’t. Your hair is too light to be his, your eyes are not even close to the murky, dirty lake water his are, your hair is longer, and your lips are honestly more fuller than his. His lips look small as hell but yours feel perfect. You are nothing like that crazy-drunk-ass-bitch. ” Michael was blushing like crazy, at the compliment had had just been given. “And i know you never will be.” Michael grew even more red if it were possible, burying his face in his hands.

“Oh god.” He breathed.

“W-what?”

“You!” Michael smacked Jayden’s arm a bit  too hard for some people to handle, but Jayden was unphased. “I don’t fucking deserve someone as good as you.” After a few minutes, Cole came out, acting as if he had no idea what was said between the two boys, even though it would have been more than a miracle if he hadn’t and everyone knew that. 

“First off, are you ok? Do you feel better?” Cole was looking at Michael, who nodded.

“Much.”

“Good. Second, we have more than enough evidence, your hand, your black eye you tried to hide, and the video, for us to be able to send him to jail. My bet is at least, AT LEAST, 5 years. Long enough for you to become an adult and no longer have to deal with him. Either way, after this, they’ll never let you live with him again, probably never see him again, until your an adult, but yeah. We just have to call the cops.”

“I say do it.” Jayden pulled Michael into a half hug, unashamed. 

“He needs to get what he deserves.” Michael nodded, leaning against Jayden slightly. “I do have a few other recordings, m-m-mostly voice stuff cuz he made me drop my phone and it slid across the room. I wanted proof if i was ever brave enough to do this...to turn him in.” 

“OK. It’s been about 2 hours, so unless he’s had more to drink, he’s sobering up. And with the element he possesses, he could get away.” Cole said. “So we have to have a plan.” 

“Most of the windows are jammed and won't open.” Michael said. “Aside from the kitchen, but that one’s too small to get through anyways. I don’t know if his window works cuz i’m never in his room.”

“Lets just call them, have them meet us in the lobby, and explain from there.” Col left to grab his phone and make the call. A few minutes later, they’re making their way downstairs, the cops showed up, and a drunk, thrashing Morro was pulled from the building after evidence was shown.

“Now, Normally, we would try to find other family or put you in a foster home.” The officer said to Michael, crossing his arms. “But you’re in good hands. We know that. We’re going to go through the apartment for more evidence and in a few days, you can take your stuff that we don’t take or don’t have to take.” With that the officers left and as they were making their way back upstairs, Kai, Skylor, Arianna, and Kaiden walked inside.

“We hear the police stuff, but what was it all about?” Kai asked Jayden had forgotten that Kai and them kept up with the police reports and radio and stuff. 

“We’ll explain upstairs.” Cole said.

“What happened to your hand?” Kaiden asked, sounding worried as he saw Michael’s hand. The parents were in the kitchen, having a hushed, but not so hushed conversation and the kids were on the floor of the living room sitting around. 

“Oh now you care.” Jayden said before he could think.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kaiden snapped angrily. 

“Give us a minute.” Jayden said calmly, walking over to by his room. 

“What the hell?” Kaiden asked. 

“I could ask you the same.” Jayden said. “It takes him being injured for you to care what’s wrong with him?”

“People change Jayden.” Kaiden said, rolling his eyes.

“In less than a day? Just this afternoon at lunch you seemed pissed i was sitting with him and not you guys. You never trusted him and you were always rude to him from the moment we tried to become friends.”

“He just seemed off..” Kaiden crossed his arms. “He seemed too much like what we’ve heard about his dad and more so the more we hung out.”

“He was abused, Kaiden.” Jayden said. “Morro abused him.” Jayden shows him the video on a low volume. “He was abused for a year almost. Don’t tell him i showed you this. He’s not very comfortable with anyone knowing.” They went and sat back down, Jayden taking Michael’s hand softly.

“Well...yeah...He threw a beer bottle at me, so…” Michael looked down.

“Geez.” Ari winced, wondering how bad it must’ve hurt. 

“Yeah...n-not...not pleasant.”

“Well it’s not gonna happen again, not over my dead body.” Jayden gave his hand a squeeze, smiling at him. 

“Come on guys.” Kai said to Kaiden and Ari. 

“Sure you don’t want to stay for dinner?” Cole asked.

“NO!” Everyone, minus Cole, Jayden, and Michael shouted.

“You remember what happened last time, dad.” Jayden said, gagging. “Not only did it taste gross, but i got food poisoning.” Jayden shot him a smile.

“We already ate too.” Ari added as she stood up. In a few minutes, everyone was gone minus those who lived in the house plus Michael. 

“Pizza?” Jayden suggested as he wrapped an arm around Michael, who smiled and rested his head on Jayden’s shoulder. 

“Pizza sounds ok.” Michael said.

“Eh. I didn’t really want to cook anyways.” Cole said and plopped on the couch behind the boys, who were still on the floor, slightly cuddling. “You eat meat, Michael?”

“Yeah, but i prefer cheese.” 

“Pepperoni work?” Jayden said, earning a slight nod from Michael.

“Ok then.” Cole pulled up the website for the pizza place, order a family size pepperoni pizza and places the order. 

“Movie?” Jayden asked, pulling up the guide on the TV and scrolling through the available movies. 

“Honestly, i haven’t seen a movie or watched TV in a while.” 

“Id say that’s sad, but we all know why.”  Cole looked at the TV as Jayden scrolled through what was available. “Ooh! How about that one! It’s horror.”

“I don’t like horror.” Jayden could feel Michael tense instantly under his arm. 

“2 against 1.” Jayden smiled slightly. “I’ll be here the whole time and you can hold o to me at the scary parts. I’m not going anywhere.” Cole smiled slightly. Michael had been the one to pull Jayden out of his shell and make him more sociable. Jayden was never a shy type, he just never tried to make new friends. He stuck with those he had grown up with, but he had made more friends since meeting Michael, like Madalyn Turner, daughter of Griffin urner, master of speed and Neuro’s, master of mind, daughter, and a few more who he was pen pals with. Cole was happy for his son. Happy that he was with who he clearly would be with for a long time, even though they had only started dating today. Happy that, even though he had gone through so much in an alternate timeline that he remembered as a dream, that even though he was an elemental master, he could still live a normal life with those he wanted to and still fight crime on the side. Happy that Jayden had gotten his happy ending, in a way. But was it really  happy ending or was there more to come that threatened to tear apart his almost perfect life? No one knew the answer, but they would wait and see. 


End file.
